


Chappa'ai

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Daniel Jackson was late for a very important dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chappa'ai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/gifts).



> Written for hariboo_smirks, for the prompt "AU; Daniel and Vala, Victorian England." 
> 
> This was my first attempt at an AU of this variety.

London - 1878

Dr. Daniel Jackson left the dusty book lined closet he called an office and locked up for the night. He carried a satchel of unfinished translation notes in one hand and in the other an umbrella and a bowler hat. He wound his way through the maze of the British Museum to the front entrance while lost in his own thoughts. 

He was thinking on how best to translate the hieroglyphs accurately so that Mr. Budge would continue to let him help. There were some fascinating things mentioned. The one word, 'chappa'ai', was fascinating. He was just beginning to make a breakthrough on the translation as he stepped out into the late evening. 

Then he finally noticed the time and his surroundings. He remembered that he was late, very late for a dinner. Mrs. Mal Doran would have his hide if he failed to keep the engagement, so he hailed a hackney cab and made haste to her Covent Garden lodgings.

He disembarked from the cab paying the driver an extra farthing for the speedy trip. He walked to the door and knocked. He was afraid that the door would not be opened but the lone maidservant opened the door and ushered him in. She took Daniel's hat, coat and satchel. Then she escorted him to the drawing room.

"Is everything alright, darling?" inquired Mrs. Vala Mal Doran as she swept elegantly from the slipper chair she had been perched on. She was dressed in a sapphire blue tea gown, informal attire for intimate acquaintances. 

"No, I just got caught up in the latest translation. I'm sorry," Daniel replied as he extended his arm for her to take.

"Well I'll forgive you. Just this once though," Vala answered as she took the proffered arm and guided him into the dining room.

Vala sat at the head of the table and Daniel to her right. It was set for two with white china and linens. There was a large silver candelabrum with lit cream-colored candles to give dim illumination to the room. The many varied utensils were of a polished silver that matched the candelabrum. The maid brought out the first course, swiftly served the soup and then seemed to melt back into the background while Daniel and Vala talked. 

The roast of beef was next, served with saffroned potatoes and gingered carrots. Vala speared one on the tip of her fork and playfully offered it to Daniel. He gazed at her a second before giving in. This was, after all, why he was here. They had progressed past their individual issues. He had learned that though she was a retired actress, that didn't mean that everything she said and did was an act. She had proved that her interest in foreign cultures went beyond the shiny jewelry they produced. Her questioning about his work had lead him to thinking things through another angle and making some brilliant breakthroughs. Vala had not just proved her academic qualities but had proved to be more compassionate than he expected. She had taken in an orphaned boy to be a stable boy even though she kept no horses. He had become more of a general errand boy when not in school.

Daniel, for his part, had finally come to terms with the fact his wife was dead these six years. He knew this, of course, but it had taken a while to sink into his heart so that he could love again. Vala had relentlessly broken through all of his walls and barriers. She made him feel alive instead of just existing.

The maid then served the pudding, a custard with a vanilla sauce. She curtsied and took her leave for the night. Vala readily agreed. Once the maid was gone, Vala began to eat her custard with a seductive enjoyment.

Daniel stared intently upon her mouth. Just watching her was arousing him. Finally when they had both finished their custard, he rose from his seat and reached out a hand to escort her to the drawing room. Once there, Daniel took her in his arms and kissed her. She reached her arms up around his neck to steady herself as he continued to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed up to her hair and nimbly removed a few of the pins holding it in place as his tongue delved into her mouth. Her tongue brushed his. 

"Let's move this to my boudoir," Vala suggested, when the need for air broke them apart. Daniel nodded his head in agreement and followed where she led.

Her boudoir was done in rich rose colors and soft fabrics. The coverlet on the four-post bed had been turned down and there was a fire burning in the small fireplace. A fabric covered padded bench was placed at the end of the bed. Daniel maneuvered until Vala was standing with him between the fire and the bed. He kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe as he undid the buttons down the back of her gown. He helped her step over the pooled gown on the floor and guided her to the bench. She perched on it as Daniel removed her boots and stockings.

"That is not fair, sir, as I am here in my undergarments and you are still fully clothed," Vala protested as Daniel helped her stand again. She quickly set actions to words and removed his jacket, cravat, and waistcoat. The shirt was next to go, but Daniel refused her help with his shoes, socks and trousers.

Daniel soon rid them both of their remaining articles of clothing. He laid her gently out on the bed and began kissing her from the nape of her neck down her side to the tops of her thigh. He moved his hand slowly across her abdomen and down between her legs.

"The chappa'ai," Daniel murmured as his hand ghosted across the sensitive spot between her legs.

"What was that, darling?" Vala inquired.

"It means 'doorway to heaven' and that is what you have there," Daniel explained as he kissed his way up her torso to plant a searing kiss on her mouth as his hands kept busy.

Several hours later, Vala stirred from a contented doze. She kissed Daniel's ear before whispering, "You're right. The 'doorway to heaven' indeed."


End file.
